


【徐明浩x你】Friend Zone

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “或许你并不熠熠生辉吧，甚至有些木讷，但你本身就是星星，就是浪漫。”——第23颗星星星星





	【徐明浩x你】Friend Zone

**Author's Note:**

> “或许你并不熠熠生辉吧，甚至有些木讷，但你本身就是星星，就是浪漫。” 
> 
> ——第23颗星星星星

01

冬天真是个神奇的季节。

由于平时经常忙昏了头，别的休闲活动都快要顾不上的程度让我连一点多余的想法都没有，晚上实习工作下班回来已经九点十点，一到五都是忙碌的日子，身边的朋友问我为什么不谈恋爱呢，我说的都是没空。

是我没空谈，不是我不想谈。这两句话是有区别的，我笑话着自己是个工作狂，其实是担心自己一忙起来就把他晾在一边，这样久而久之会导致分手，我想了想还是不谈来的好吧。

不伤害我也不伤害他。

02

为什么说冬天是个奇妙的季节呢？

天冷的日子让本来就不爱出门的我宅性大增，原本周末还会和朋友约着出门逛街买衣服来个下午茶，现在天冷了下来我就只想窝在被子里喝点热茶复习喜欢的动漫。

甚至还希望有个男生陪在自己身边。

冬天是个浪漫的季节，仿佛任何事情都比其他季节来的要更美好一些，或者这样说，在冬天我脑子里鲜少萌发的恋爱想法更容易复苏。

“真想谈恋爱啊…。”不爱在朋友圈发牢骚的我只好换个地方，在微博发着乱七八糟的句子，又像是要避免自己的负面情绪影响他人，把可见范围设置成好友圈内才安心。

“和谁？”以往从来没有在我的好友圈微博下出现的评论居然在今天出现了，我看着那人的头像和名字皱着眉头想了半天也没能想出来是谁，对方的主页里是一些日常照，有在海边的也有在舞室里的，没有过多的滤镜只有精致的构图。

“我是徐明浩，你忘了？”我把自己的脑袋也塞进厚被里埋着，闭上眼睛撅着嘴好不容易才想起来这位是我上一个实习单位而且是隔壁部门的一位同事，那时候单位让大家去各个部门感受一下实习氛围的时候见过一面，“…记得。”

印象里的他是有些消瘦的男孩，带着细框眼镜的脸笑起来很阳光又温柔的样子，还有胸前偶尔会出现的、扣在西装外套上的精致胸针。

“我也单身，要和我试试吗？”这人有点不知进退，我嘟着嘴这样想的时候脑海里浮现的却是之前看到他和相熟的同事谈笑时温暖地笑着的模样，“嗯，试试。”

03

“你喜欢喝奶茶吗，还是咖啡。”第二次‘约会’已经说得上话的两个人没有了当初的尴尬，不过说到底还是更像好朋友。

“我…喜欢纯茶多一点。”虽然有些不好意思，但还是不愿意委屈自己喝不喜欢的东西，抬起眼睛看看徐明浩却看到他也笑着看向我，双手抱在胸前站在面前，“真巧，我也很喜欢喝茶。”

“一杯乌龙茶，一杯茉香绿茶。”他点着单，我在他旁边钻出来看向店员，嘿嘿笑着又添了一句“要微糖的”。

徐明浩就这样从上看着我，手顺势搭在我的肩膀上把压在衣领下的发丝捋出来，有些惊讶几年前见过并喜欢上的女孩跟自己的口味如此相似。

“看来你经常来这家店？”他接过店员递过来的单子，把我拉到一旁站着等饮料，搂在我肩上的手收紧了些把我拉近了些。

“同事经常叫这家外卖啦…”我把衬衫的纽扣又往上扣了一枚，听到在叫到我们的号就从他手里拿过单子去把饮料拿回来，“果然冬天还是喝点热的好，这家的微糖是我喝过最合适的了。”

徐明浩接过我递给他的热茶，打开小小的盖子抿了一口，淼淼的热气从杯口飘出来，把他的圆框眼镜染上一层薄雾，我抬头看看他却只看到两块雾蒙蒙的灰白色眼镜片，“跟我谈恋爱感觉怎么样？”

我停下正准备伸手给他把眼镜摘下来擦干净的手，举在半空中有些尴尬，徐明浩伸手握住我的手，暖暖的掌心像是比手里的热饮更烫一些。

“挺…挺好的。”我把手从他的大手里抽出来，低头看向地板的时候视线不由自主地落在徐明浩的皮鞋尖上晃悠着，说不清的滋味到底是从什么时候开始，想要抬头看他却又怕自己的眼神里透露出的情绪不是他想看到的，“可是我…”

“我不爱出门，忙起来就顾不上你；有时候脾气上来了很倔，没办法顾及你的情绪；喜欢自己呆着，总不希望别人打乱我的计划…”我垂着脑袋絮絮叨叨，声音越来越小仿佛连对面的人也都听不见，“我不适合谈恋爱，我们…”

“我们不要到此为止。”本以为会离我远去的人却轻轻把我搂进怀里，呢子质感的长大衣把我包裹在里面，深处渗出的微微体温让我整个人都暖和起来，“谈恋爱不是要两个人分分秒秒黏在一起的，你在我身边就好。”

“为什么是我…？”我脑海里只有何德何能两个字，手里的纸杯里散出的热量随着时间的推移逐渐减少，抬头看看徐明浩却发现他也低头看向我，微笑着弯起来的眸子里像是落满了星辰。

“不知道，也许是因为你很可爱，偶尔很呆。”实在是搞不懂他为什么能从可爱跳跃到呆呆，我认为这两个词之间的沟壑实在是无法跨越，“之前你还在我们公司的时候，看到你不会用打印机慌张的样子，看到你积极给大家叫下午茶的样子，还有很多你不知道的时候，我都有在看着你。”

“那不就是…跟踪我吗。”我嘟嘟嚷嚷着，其实心里有一点点被打动，脸红着又低下头躲进他怀里不看他，“然后还把我的微博不知道从哪里找到了对吧。”

“嗯，不过真正确定非你不可的其实是刚才。”徐明浩揉揉我的后脑勺，看着我从他胸前像只刚来到新家的小猫一样好奇地探出头，“因为还有几万顿饭要和你一起吃。”

04

“那个，房间有些乱…”我一边打开门一边堵在房间门口，也不知道是谁主动邀请人家来坐坐的，其实也已经收拾过了但还是没能达到自己预想中的整齐程度。

徐明浩笑着摇摇头自己推开了房门走了进去，我就这样跟在他后面，嘴里念叨着“你随便坐”一边自己不知道往哪坐，他看着我手足无措的样子脸上又浮现出父亲一样的表情，自顾自走到厨房就开始烧水泡茶。

“抽屉里有很多茶，你想喝什么就泡…”我趴在徐明浩后面的桌子上看着他慢慢地倒着水，纤长的手指握着茶壶柄实在是赏心悦目，“既然你来了，我有一件事想做。”

拉着他到卧室换上拖鞋，我才醒悟过来忘记铺床了，乱糟糟的棉被像是厚厚的积雪似的谈在我的小床上。

徐明浩顺着我的指示坐在床上，我也坐在他面前的被子堆里，身子往前微微倾倒在他怀里，稳稳地倚在他的胸前靠着发出一声舒服地长叹。

果然文没白看，冬天最好的归宿就是爱人的怀里。

“就想做这个？”也许在徐明浩看来我有点幼稚，但是这确实是我幻想得最多的桥段，我靠在他怀里点点头，挪了挪已经瘫软下来的身子让自己更贴近对方，“嗯，我幻想中的恋爱就是两个人窝在一起。”

“真好满足，所以说当初说自己不太黏人的是谁呢？”徐明浩看着我像一块刚煮好的麦芽糖一样粘在自己身上，“果然一开始就没把你放在friend zone里是正确的选择。”

“那我在哪里？”我抬手点点他心脏的位置

“lover zone forever.”


End file.
